Only Time will Tell
by Darell Lannister
Summary: The Others have won. Bran sends a select group of people back in time to stop them. However, not all plans work out- what happens when certain other people remember? This time, will they be able to play the game of thrones and win? ALL RELATIONSHIPS FROM SHOW ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS. IM MAKING BRAN/MEERA HAPPEN.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic so any type of criticism is welcomed. I know this is an overused trope but I wanted to do it, so tell me if it's good.**

 **Prologue**

A quiet mist flowed through the Isle of Faces. The three eyed raven sat at the center of the weirwood tree. To his left were his sisters, Sansa and Arya, as well as Samwell Tarly. To his left, Tyrion Lannister, King Daeron III Targaryen(also known as Jon Snow) and Jaime Lannister.

"Are you sure this will work Bran?" Sansa asked.

"No," the raven began, " but it's our only ?"

Daeron reluctantly let out his hand, and the raven unsheathed his knife. A second later blood was flowing onto the roots, and a small light was emanating.

The raven took a crumpled piece of paper, and handed it to Tyrion.

The Imp looked abashed. "What is this?"

"We need a coordinater in the South. That paper contains all the people that I intend to have remember. You will have Jaime and Varys to help you. Once you awake, dispose of Pycelle and get a better unloyal Maester in his place. This will be the first step in creating a realm united against the White Walkers under Daeron III Targaryen."

He then turned to the family of Brandon Stark. "I want you all to meet me in the Godwood once we wake."

" What happens if the people we don't intend to have remember remember? What will we do then?" asked Daeron.

"Then we will have to adapt to the circumstances presented before us."

The raven drew a bunch of weirwood knives. He chanted a few words, before handing them out to everybody. The remaining ones he put in the weirwood.

"These knives will travel with you. If you find yourself in unfavorable circumstances, you will at least have protection. I plan to warg into people that I fear will take action before it is needed."

"What about my paper?" Tyrion asked. Foolish Imp. Don't you think I took care of that? " The paper's already enchanted."

An earth shattering sound suddenly pierced the air.

"The Night King is here. I don't have time to answer any more questions. Simply act normal until you get a raven detailing what you need to do from me."

With that, he cut his hand, and the blood flowed. The light grew larger, and the Three Eyed Raven shut his eyes and let it take them. He could swear he heard the screams of the Night King outside as he shut his eyes for quite possibly the last time.

 **Yeah** , **I know this is short, the next chapter will be longer. Read and tell me what you think below.**


	2. Daeron III Targaryen

**Hi! Thanks for all the awesome feedback! Here's the next chapter.**

 **Daeron III Targaryen**

Daeron woke up with a start. Images flowed through his head. Pictures of death. Of ice zombies.

 _It worked._

The plan had worked. He was back in his rooms at Winterfell. Though in retrospect, Castle Black's rooms were better than these. But then, these were rooms befitting a _bastard_. He just wanted to go up to Lady Stark's rooms and yell at her, revealing the truth of his parentage, and make her pay…

 _No. There is a time for all this. For now, I am known as Jon Snow._

Sighing, he put on his clothes and walked out of his room. It was dawn- barely anybody about, but it would be all the more suspicious to see a bastard alone in the night. His first thought was to go up to Sansa and Arya's rooms-

 _That is a foolish notion. They are most likely at the Godswood waiting for you._

 _They could be asleep._

 _Yes, but they'll be angry for not listening to Bran. They might not even remember._

"Jon!"

Jon was snapped out of his thoughts by two girls coming towards him.

"You remember?' he croaked out. _Stupid, they'll think you've gone mad._

"Are you stupid?" Arya chided. "There were plenty of other ways to work that question in."

"You look young." It was a terrible comeback, but it would distract Arya for now.

"Aye. We were brought back extremely far. How far, I cannot say." Sansa spoke like she had seen everything- but then she had.

Jon looked then up and down. "I would say three years. But we won't know for sure until we ask Bran." All of them heard a noise, and footsteps.

"Go, to the corner," Jon ushered them forward. They hid in a small crevice in a corner of the keep.

"They have guards manning the armory. We need to use he passageway under the kennels." Arya claimed.

The two were dubious of her claims, but nevertheless the moment the guards left they ran across the courtyard and hid near the library. To their shock, there was a small entrance, hidden with some moss. They forced themselves through the dirty shaft, and came up in front of the Heart Tree, where Bran was waiting.

"Ah, you're here. We need to get to work."

"So whats the plan?" Sansa asked. Much to Jon's amazement, Sansa hadnt even bothered to clean off the ash and soot her clothes had gathered.

"We need to place Daeron-"

"Call me Jon Bran, for now at least."

"We need to place Jon on the throne," Bran continued like he wasn't interrupted, "and unify the realm against the Walkers."

"And who are our allies?" Sansa questioned.

"Tyrion, Jaime, Varys, Daenerys, Melisandre, Tormund, Mance, Yara, Theon, Brienne, Davos- I'm think that's it."

"You THINK Bran?" Jon asked increduosly, his face twisted in an unreadable expression.

"Two other people have recieved their memories. And they are working against us."

Sansa and Arya just stared at him. It was silent for a while.

"And who are these people?" Arya asked.

Bran sighed. "At best, it is Viserys and Cersei. At worst, we'll have Tywin and Littlefinger. Either way, we risk losing Daenerys, her dragons, the Vale and the Westerlands."

Jon slumped against the tree." We need to send ravens to warn them."

"It will look suspicious. Tyrion and Jaime will send us a raven when its safe to communicate. For now, we have to talk to the rest of our family."

 **And that's the end! So out of Viserys, Cersei, Tywin, and Littlefinger, which two do you think remember? Leave your guesses below!**


	3. Viserys TargaryenCersei Lannister

**Shit Its been a month. Writing Cersei was hard, and schoolwork didn't help. I promise to never make you guys wait that long again. Here's the second chapter from the POV'S of Viserys and Cersei.**

 **Viserys**

The rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms woke up sweating profusely. He touched his head- he had dreamed of Khal Drogo pouring molten gold. And his ungrateful bitch of a sister watching.

 _I protected you all these years, and this is how you repay me? By letting me get killed by those savages?_

Now he found himself back in Illyrio's manse. Light had just broken the night sky, so the servants must just be getting up. He was sent back in time- he was wearing clothes he used to wear- but how and why?

 _The gods have shown favor on me. They want me to regain my throne. That must be why._

A plan started forming. He would never sell Dany off to those savages- no, she would be his. And she would pay for her future insolence, especially if she remembers. He would ask Illyrio to hire some sell swords. Perhaps the Golden Company, even though they were Blackfyres they were also dragons. False ones, but they would gladly see the dragons return to power. Dorne would rally to him, the Reach maybe- and then he could defeat the Usurper. With the dragons of course. Those eggs would be his this time. Oh yes, he could imagine it now. He would burn the stags,wolves,lions,falcons and trouts. All of them would die, and the rest of the houses would learn not to mess with dragons.

A sudden thought returned to him- _Daenerys._ He will deal with her. And she will always obey him- he would make sure of it.

With plans in mind, he charged across the manse to his sister's room and kicked the door open. He found his sister pacing, and she looked up at him in shock.

He grinned. "Why hello _Khaleesi_."

 **Cersei**

She woke up with a start. The queen of Westeros just had the most horrid of nightmares. It involved her entire family dying and her getting tortured by a living zombie. _A dream that should never come true,_ she thought. And yet, the dream had matched up with the prophecy Maggie had told her. Deep i thought, Cersei looked outside to see the dawn.

 _The witch's prophecy came true… in a dream._ "But it could be a warning, a warning of the future-"

A shuffling of pillows made her realize she was talking out loud. She looked over to see Jaime move and bury his face in the pillows.

 _And Jaime abandoned me, that fool. All for honor and a ugly knight. What did he even see in that woman? We were born together, we were meant to be together, and he throws it all away. For what? He died in the end anyway._

She sighed. There was work to be done. To make sure the future she saw never came to pass. She and her children will rule, and no one will dare rise up against the Lannisters again. There was only the question of who to kill first.

 _I could send some people to get rid of the Starks. But that would cause chaos. No, I need to be more discrete- the Tarth bitch and the dragonspawn.. That will work. Jaime will never endure them again, and he will be by my side as always. And the dead Stark beyond the wall will be dealt with later._

Satisfied with her plans, she went back to bed, in ignorance of the child hiding in the walls, and the knight besides her in shock.

 **So next chapter is a Jaime one. Don't fret, I'm already working on it. Ciao!**


	4. Jaime Lannister

**Whoo! Two chapters in an hour! I'm quite bored, so I'm just churning out chapters.**

 **Jaime**

Jaime Lannister opened is eyes as images passed through his mind. _It fucking worked._

He then heard a noise, and he realized Cersei was awake. _The woman who I shared a bed with._ He would have to deal with her sooner or later.

" But it could be a warning, a warning of the future-"

Jaime rolled over and buried his face in the pillows to stifle a gasp. _Impossible! How does she remember?_

Jaime kept himself buried, not daring to move. The pillows shuffled, and he felt her once again sleeping.

He did not dare move for what felt like eternity, until he was sure she was asleep. He would have to relay this message to Tyrion. He got up and as quietly as he could manage, moved out of the room. Luckily enough, being a Kingsguard, it was common to get up at dawn, he always got up later of course. But he couldn't care less, serving the Usurper, and his opinion was only reinforced by the fact there was an army of dead men marching.

He was cursing as he made the long walk from Maegor's to The White Sword Tower. He would have to ask his Grace if the Kingsguard could change a bit closer to Maegor's, if they survived the war that is. He climbed the steps, and met Ser Barristan.

"Ser Jaime" he said icily.

"Barristan," Jaime shot back. He would have to play the part of an arrogant turncloak, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Barristan's face once he knew where jaime's true loyalties lay.

He changed into his armor, and his mind once again shifted to Cersei. He would have to send ravens- Cersei was mad, and she would try to wipe out the Starks immediately. He would also have to talk to Brienne- if she didn't remember, he would have to woo her all over again.

It wasn't long before he had appeared in the hall o drago skulls. Tyrion wasn't in his room, and Jaime looked in vain- he was praying that they had been sent back to a pint where Tyrion was visiting. He stepped into a passageway, and saw his brother and Varys of all people.

" I assure you have a plan to get rid of Pycelle?" asked Tyrion.

"Yes, it is all in place, just a few finishing touches and-"

"Excuse me," Jaime interrupted.

Tyrion smiled." Ah brother, you're here. W were just talking about how to kill Pycelle.

"I know, but we have bigger problems- Cersei remembers."

Tyrion looked dumbfounded, while Varys gave an unamused look. "That lines up with one of my little birds- they just came to me saying that the queen was muttering about a warning of the future."

Tyrion sighed. "Well, this speeds up our time table."

"Aye," Jaime confirmed. "We need to send a raven."

"Ravens," Tyrion corrected. "We need to send ravens. Knowing Cersei, she's going to start ordering assassinations."

"We'll have to kill Pycelle early- Luckily, I already have the Tears of Lys at my disposal." Varys said.

"We don't. I know a secret path to the rookery." Jaime felt a bit of pride at that.

"How?" Tyrion asked.

"I'm a kingsguard, we need to know the secret passages in case the keep comes uder attack." Jaime explained. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Well lead the way." Tyrion said.

It wasn't long before they reached the rookery. From there, three messages were sent- one to Winterfell, another to Pentos, and the last one to Tarth.

 **Next one is Winterfell again- time for the Talk.**


	5. Eddard Stark

**And the Talk!**

 **Eddard**

Eddard Stark didn't realize how much his life was going to change that day. He had been living a peaceful life for 13 years, there was no reason to change now. The only unusual thing was apparently the fact that an blue comet streaked across the sky in the early morning.

But he decided fate had other plans, when he walked into the godswood and saw Sansa, Arya, Bran and Jon lying in a heap at the foot of the weirwood. He picked a stick and gently prodded them.

Arya was the first to stir. Her face gleamed when she saw him. "Father!"

He wobbled for a few seconds, adjusting to Arya's sudden strength. Everyone else had been woken by Arya's scream. Sansa also launched herself at him. Bran simply stood there, but was pushed by Jon into the hug. Jon, in particular, he noticed was standing there with a resigned smile.

"Well," he started,"It's nice to see you too. Though I have a few questions."

Their faces turned into frowns, except for Bran. He remained emotionless. Something greatly disturbed him about his boy.

"Of course, but bring Robb and Mother in as well. They need to hear this."Jon said. Ned winced, he would have to go through Catelyn's anger now.

"Fine, meet in my solar."

An hour later, the Starks met in the solar. Robb was curious at what was going on. Catelyn was staring at Jon furiously.

"Now," Sansa began,"We-"

"Would like to tell me why you were with the bastard!" Catelyn spit the words out. Her reaction was even worse than expected, when he told her.

"We're from the future." Bran blurted out before anyone could begin.

Ned gave his son an incredulous look, while his siblings barring Robb had annoyed expressions.

"We're supposed to take it slowly Bran!" Sansa exclaimed.

"Take what slowly?" Ned asked."Bran"s seventh nameday must have addled your wits for you come up with such an unbelievable lie. Now tell me the truth." he commanded.

Sansa looked shocked. " _Seventh?"_

"Yes, the seventh. What in the worlds happened to you Sansa?" Catelyn wa positively shocked at her daughter's mannerisms.

Jon looked at Sansa and sighed, turning to face him." We're telling the truth... _Uncle."_

Ned froze. _How could he know_?

Seeing Robb and Catelyn's confused expressions, he continued with a smirk,"I am the _trueborn_ son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

Robb gaped, looking like he'd had died and come back to life. Catelyn face turned many colors, before she turned towards him. "Is this true Ned?"

Ned gave a long sigh, knowing that Catelyn would want to have words with him. "Yes."

Catelyn got up. "How could you? To keep a secret like this from me for years! All the while thinking you had dishonored me!"

Before he could respond, Sansa stood up. "You two can argue at a later date. For now,that should be enough proof. Now listen to us. We are from the future. We all were ready to die. And the spell went awry and put us back much later. In a few months time, Jon Arryn will die. You will receive a letter from aunt Lysa saying it was the Lannisters. Actually, it was Lysa herself, at the behest of Petyr Baelish."

Catelyn was shocked. Ned refused to believe this. But then, how could they know Jon's parentage? There was no other explanation.

Jon then spoke. "King Robert will come north and ask you to be his hand. You will accept. In King's Landing, you will discover that the children are the product of incest between Cersei and her brother. Robert dies, and Joffrey executes you."

The story revolved around the so called War of the Five Kings. Ned was soaking up every word. He, along with Robb and Catelyn, paled at the Red Wedding. He wanted to vomit.

There was more, sadly. He wanted to stop, pretend this conversation never that wasn't an option.

"And then the White Walkers came and took over," Jon said, bringing Ned out of his reverie. He felt his jaw go slack.

" _The Others?"_ he repeated.

"Yes, the Others." Brandon had started speaking again. "And if we don't stop them now, they'll kill us all again."

Ned felt his whole world come crashing down again. Robb and Catelyn had stopped listening and were lost in their thoughts.

"So," he began after an uncomfortable silence," What's your plan? We can't prevent our deaths with just us."

"We have allies," Brandon stated evenly, "many more than what I initially thought."

"And who are these allies?"

His son took a deep breath before reciting, " Varys, Brienne of Tarth, Davos Seaworth, Stannis's red witch, Daenerys Targaryen, a wildling named Tormund, Mance Rayder the King Beyond the Wall, Yara Greyjoy,The Imp, Kingslayer, Gendry Storm-"

Arya let out a squeal at that.

" Uncle Edmure, the Reeds, Samwell Tarly, Lord Royce, Lady Waynwood, and Theon."

Ned gaped. _How did they become allied to us? Especially the Lannisters? And the other people? Theon and his sister?_ It was too much to process. Catelyn was now bristling, most likely at Arya's reaction to the bastard. He had an inkling, though it was impossible-but then, nothing was impossible these days.

There was a knock on the door, and Maester Luwin came in. "My lord, it is time to break your fast."

"It is?" Ned had not noticed ow fast time had gone by.

"Yes my lord. The guards were scrambling looking for all of you, until we realized you were up here. Also, Theon has locked himself in his room. Nightmares, by the look of it. Kept screaming about white walkers and a man named Ramsay Bolton. Never heard of him of course, but it might be worth looking into wit Lord Bolton. Also, we received a flurry of messages. One from King's Landing, another from Riverrun, and the rest from Runestone, Greywater Watch, and Ironoaks. All of them are addressed to both you and…" Luwin looked completely flummoxed, "young Brandon," he finished, giving the boy a curious stare.

Ned sighed. " Let us break our fast first, then talk about these ravens. And get Theon some food." It was going to be a long day.


	6. EdmureGendry

**Edmure**

Edmure was not having a particularly pleasant morning. He had woken back in his room at Riverrun, where his head had been cut off by an Other. So he naturally was shocked to see he was back in that room, and from the looks of it before the War of Five Kings. He decided that Brandon Stark must have sent them back in time. He heard Jaime talking about the possibility, right before they left to chase a vulnerable group of wights. But the Night King turned out to be the greater strategist, no thanks to his greenseer abilities, and had his main force attack an undermanned Riverrun. And in a ironic twist, Edmure had died where he had been born.

And thus he had gone into the ravenry at dawn, wrote a message and sent it to Winterfell. He was half hoping that the events were just a horrid nightmare, and that he would get a response from Catelyn asking if he had gone insane. He didn't of course.

His father was shocked by him trying to learn how to be a lord. Nonetheless he took the opportunity and sent a message to Brynden to teach Edmure military strategy.

Edmure had adopted a war hardened persona, something that did not go unnoticed. _It's the first day back, and I'm already failing at my task_.

The day went by as normal. He went down to the inn with Patrek, but ended his fast early when he heard people talking about a blue comet. Something that didn't happen in his last life. Rumblings were common, and it put Riverrun on edge.

The next day at supper, he was summoned by his father.

"Things have changed Edmure, least of all you." Hoster spoke in a curious tone. "People came in today screaming about a light from Oldstones. Whoever goes near it disappears. And yesterday, you woke up a changed man, and a blue comet streaked across the you have answers?"

Edmure sat there silently. _A light fromOlstones? That didn't happen last time. What are the Old Gods up to?_

As night fell, the servants started screaming as a massive beam of light was now visible from the area surrounding Oldstones.

And naturally Patrek wasn't too happy when Edmure told him of his plans.

"You want to go to Oldstones? Anyone who goes there vanishes! And you're the heir to the Riverlands!"

"Are you scared of old wives tales and magic Patrek? Most likely a group of bandits. Besides, what kind of lord will I be if I don't ride out to see what's ailing my own people?"

Patrek couldn't argue with that. After leaving a hastily scrawled note, the two rode into the night.

 **Gendry**

Duskendale was busier than normal, as well as emptier. It had been a fortnight since his memories had returned and all hell broke loose. At least he thought it was a fortnight- he had never been good with dates.

"You're from King's Landing," came the gruff voice of the innkeeper. It was a statement, not a fact.

"Aye, how'd you know?"

"Get a lot of King's Landing folk. Why are you here? Oldstones is west."

Gendry was dumbfounded. "Why would I go to Oldstones?"

"Why would you _not_ go to Olstones?" he retorted. "Numerous people have come through here on their way to King's Landing to join caravans going to Oldstones. To fight the presence there, they say. Horseshit, I say!" He shook his head and continued cleaning the counter.

"What do you think it is then?"

"I don't know, but there are far more interesting things going on." He paused to collect his thoughts."There's rumors of... _unnatural_ things in the Vale and Pentos. And the rumblings… they get louder the closer you are to Dragonstone. Some say the volcano there's going to erupt."

"That volcano hasn't erupted in thousands of years," Gendry said shocked.

"There's nothing stopping people from hoping." Sighing, he sat on a stool, and his beard wavered before drooping down with him. "I've seen many things during my life. This inn has seen more. Nothing as weird as this." He turned to Gendry. "What's the king planning to do about this?"

"I don't know. My boat was a few miles out when it appeared."

"I'd like to think they were scared silly. You know-"

The innkeeper didn't get to finish, as a massive rumbling and then an explosion threw both men to the ground. When they rushed outside, there was fire and smoke in the distance.

Gendry let the words fall out of his mouth. "Dragonstone fucking _erupted_."


End file.
